Destiny Grove
by Shadow of Lothlorien
Summary: PreHPB. Harry leaves Privet Drive after fifth year to go to the Burrow and his almostfamily. He feels like he's truly home there, especially when he notices a certain redhead... but will it be interrupted? Fun story, get's more complex as it progresses
1. Shoes and Chocolate

Shoes and Chocolate

A loud shriek erupted from the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen window.

"Ron! Get down here this instant! Now!"

The plump and kindly red-haired woman busied herself with instructing knives to cut up vegetables and stirring the soup simmering on the stove with a flick of her wand, all the while muttering dark words under her breath that sounded ominously like "break his neck" and "didn't need a sixth son anyways".

The petite redhead sitting on the couch smirked knowingly as she happily chose a chocolate from a box her father had brought home. Ginny knew her brother was in for something pretty bad.

At that moment, the sound of heavy quick-moving footsteps could be heard as Ginny's brother Ron came galumphing down the crooked staircase. The expression under his shaggy red hair was one of bitterness and lack of sleep as he passed her sitting on the couch. He walked into the kitchen, not quite as prepared for the storm that met him as he should have been.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHEN I ASK YOU TO DO SOMETHING IT IS FOR GOOD REASON AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU BEING SUCH AN IMMATURE PRAT ABOUT EVERYTHING I SAY NOWADAYS!" The short and slightly chubby Mrs. Weasley towered over her over 6-foot son. His lanky form cowed under her rage.

"I ask you to simply clean out your room to make room for Harry and what happens? You throw your things OUT THE WINDOW! What exactly is the use of that? Did you think I wouldn't notice you hadn't done it!"

"I-I was tired and I'd th-thought I'd pick it up lat—"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER!" his mother shrieked. "Get out of here right now before I clock you upside the head! Go clean that stuff up immediately!" Ron turned tail to run out through the living room where Ginny was happily enjoying the last chocolate from the Honeydukes box.

"Better watch that chocolate intake Gin, you're getting a little pudgy there," Ron snapped bitterly. Just as Ginny flushed scarlet and stood to retaliate, she was cut off by a short squat ball of fury exploding through the kitchen door.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR INSENSITIVE AND DISRESPECTFUL BEAHAVIOR ANY LONGER!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand towards the pile of rain boots by the back door and they began to chase Ron, continually kicking him, leaving muddy stains across his back and legs. From the sounds of his strangled yells, they followed him all the way up the crooked house to his room just below the attic. Ginny stood in the living room giggling insanely while Mrs. Weasley stood shaking with fury. Ginny started having trouble getting air after hearing one particularly loud kick and high-pitched girly scream from Ron and she was soon on the floor shaking with silent laughter. After they heard Ron pleading with one shoe, trying to convince it to stop its attack, Mrs. Weasley gave up on any pretense of anger and dissolved into laughter.

It was with the two Weasley women in fits of insane mirth when Fred and George apparated with loud cracks.

"Oh Fred! That was truly hilarious!" George cried while pretending to hold in a mock laughter fit.

"Brilliantly witty! I can't hardly stand it," Fred clutched his ribs while pretending to gasp for air. Ginny recovered a little from her insane chuckling fit in order to pop Fred in the back of the head.

"Oh shut it, you two," Ginny said irritatedly between giggles. Mrs. Weasley had in the meantime sunk into the nearest chair and was wiping streams of tears from her eyes while trying to calm herself and retain some sense of motherly pretense.

"Oh my… I haven't laughed so hard in weeks. Hello boys!" She motioned for the twins to come and hug her.

"Now may we inquire as to what was so incredibly funny," Fred asked his mother as he broke away from her bone-crushing hug.

"No," Ginny replied cheekily as she dug through chocolate box for remaining crumbs.

"Hmmm… well anyways, we came to tell Mum that Remus said that they would be arriving around 6 o'clock," Fred turned to his mother.

"Oh well we have a lot to do. Fred will you Floo your father and tell him that. And when your done come help George with these things." Mrs. Weasley chattered away in her chore-giving mode. "George, it's just a few things at the top of the stairs. Take the extra sheets to Ginny's room for Hermione and then that crate goes to Ron's room for Harry. Alright, run along now."

"How are they getting here," Ginny asked slyly. Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest child and gently nipped her under the chin.

"Order business, Ginny, you know that. Now come help me get going with dinner. We're going to be so busy tonight. It'll be nice to have everyone under the roof, won't it?" Ginny nodded half-heartedly as she followed her mother into the kitchen to continue dinner preparations. As her mother continued to chatter, Ginny's thoughts began to drift towards Harry. He would surely be devastated by his loss of his godfather and Ginny wished more than anything that he didn't have to deal with this burden on top of everything else he had to deal with. She also wished more than anything that she could be the one to make him smile and –

"OUCH!" She had burned herself on the soup that had been simmering over. She brought her hand to her mouth and nursed her wound as best she could.

"Oh Ginny I just told you to watch out for that. Here, let me get you a cloth. There you go, all better," Mrs. Weasley cooed soothingly as she held a cold compress to Ginny's throbbing hand. "Just watch out for things that shouldn't be touched or you'll do more damage than that."


	2. Home Again

Home Again

It had been only three weeks since the end of term and Harry was being liberated from his hell at Number Four Privet Drive. It was about midnight the day before his much-awaited departure from the Dursleys' and Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait to leave the place where he had spent most of his time wallowing in a sort of diluted grief over Sirius. Whenever he closed his eyes, images of the veil and memories of cruel laughter from Bellatrix Lestrange crept into his thoughts. But being suddenly ripped from the wizarding world and sent to the Dursleys, Sirius' death almost didn't seem real but deep in his heart of hearts, Harry knew it was. He was dying to get away from the small bedroom where so many nightmares and so many thoughts of confused grief and pangs of guilt attacked him at sudden times.

He looked over at the digital clock, which read 12:17. He groaned and rolled over and reached under his bed. If he was awake, he decided to do some reading so he wouldn't have to think about Sirius. He pulled out the first book he could feel under his bed. It was _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

"As much as I love Snape…" he muttered sarcastically and tossed the book away. Groping for another book, he came up with _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"That'll do," he said, satisfied. He settled down to read and as the minutes clicked by his eyes became increasingly heavy. Soon, Harry was fast asleep and in the midst of a strange dream including his Quidditch team riding around on giant pretzel rods in the middle of a huge cauldron. Suddenly Harry was falling and falling through nothing and then he landed on giant pillow where all of the Weasley family was splayed out enjoying themselves. He had landed right on top of a quite giggly Ginny, who looked up at him and flicked her long red tresses alluringly and laughed up at him with her big beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly Harry was awakened by the sound of a bang on his door.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Uncle Vernon bellowed "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!".

"I'll miiiiiiiiiss you," Harry said mockingly, yet quietly enough so as not to be heard. He unstuck his cheek from a page that showed a team in red robes on a continuous loop scoring a spectacular goal with a Quaffle. He rolled over, trying to get the sleep as well as images of a Ginny who was most certainly not Ron's little sister out of his eyes. Harry twisted his lanky form off the bed and onto the hardwood floor. He decided to start packing for his departure as his "escort service" would be arriving in the near future, also known as 10 hours. As Harry figured, it was better to be prepared. He began to throw books and clothing and robes haphazardly into his trunk. He was done in a fairly short amount of time, quite disappointed in the fact that he had hardly taken up any time of his long wait.

"Might as well sleep," Harry muttered bitterly to the room at large. As he collapsed on his bed, a slight smile crossed his face as he wondered what might happen in his dreams.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Tonks honestly, can you hold up _any_ pretense of silence?" Remus good-naturedly joshed with his companion as he helped her to replace various kitchen utensils in a jar on the counter. The young woman who sported a choppy pink bob looked guilty as she awkwardly placed a spatula in the toaster.

"I'm sorry Remus. I tripped!"

"Come on, let's go get him." Remus led the way up the staircase to Harry's room. Tonks followed behind, trying to keep silent and failing spectacularly.

"Harry? It's Remus," he knocked on the door to the boy's room. After a thump and some footsteps, the door creaked open to reveal a sleepy-eyed but slightly smiling Harry. "Hi Harry."

"Hello Harry!" Tonks chimed in from behind Remus.

"Hi… come in." Harry opened the door to allow them entry into the room. Remus pulled Harry into a quick one-armed hug as he entered while Tonks pounced on him, practically lifting him from the ground in greeting. As Remus sat to talk with Harry, Tonks looked around the room, fascinated by the Muggle devices such as the clock and Dudley's broken Playstation.

"I didn't think anyone was coming until later tonight." Harry questioned Remus.

"I'm the first round brigade and Tonks is here as, uh, Auror support. Apparently, Moody felt it was necessary for an Auror who is trained in stealth and intense battle situations should be involved in such an important mission." At that moment, Tonks tripped over Harry's rug as she dragged his trunk towards the door, sending her and the trunk barreling across the room.

"Um exactly what mission?"

"Basically we're here to keep you company and help you pack. The others will be here in about an hour to make the journey to as Moody would say, "an undisclosed location"."

"Undisclosed location?" Harry asked, confused. Tonks suddenly burst into a coughing fit which sounding oddly like "The Burrow". Remus smiled and offered her a cough drop, which she gladly accepted. The three amused themselves for the rest of the hour by talking about Auror missions gone haywire due to certain "stealth issues" as Tonks said, also known as knocking over chairs. They also delved into several of Dudley's old children's games, which turned out to be highly amusing. After about an hour, a sort of odd hooting sound came from the downstairs of Number Four.

"Moody," Tonks muttered and stood to retrieve Harry's trunk.

"Come on, Harry, it's time to go," Remus stood and put his hand briefly on Harry's shoulder before striding out the door after Tonks.

"Good," Harry looked around what had become a prison of guilt and grief and whispered to his room, "I'll miiiiiiiss you." With that, he strode out the door without a glance back.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As Ginny and Ron sat on the couch playing a grueling chess match, a loud shriek erupted from Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Ron bellowed defensively.

"No not you Ron, Harry's here!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling through the living room and out the front door. Ron jumped up and followed, Ginny close behind. The two youngest Weasley children walked out the front door to see a tall black-haired boy being smothered in one of their mother's famous hugs.

"Mum, give him a break," Ron grumbled good-naturedly to his mother who lessened up a little in her attack. "Hey mate, how's it going" Ron smiled at his best friend. Harry grinned back and the two boys shared an awkward yet endearing back-patting manly hug. As they broke away from each other, Harry noticed Ginny Weasley standing behind Ron. He thought at first She had reverted to her old 'elusive Ginny' ways but he was mistaken as she ran up and hugged him tight.

"Hi Harry, glad you're here!" Harry was taken aback at first but returned the hug in earnest.

"I'm glad to be here, Ginny," he replied truthfully. At that moment, Ron noticed that there was a large contingent of people behind Harry including Remus, Tonks, Moody and several other Aurors who he didn't know. As if he had suddenly noticed a stampede of rampaging elephants approaching the Burrow at warp speed, Moody bellowed out that they had all better get inside or meet certain doom. Mrs. Weasley and Remus ushered the group of children inside, while several of the Aurors waved their good-byes, making their way down the sloping front lawn of the Burrow.

"Everyone come and eat, come and eat. Just help me bring some things out back; we'll eat in the garden." Mrs. Weasley announced to the group at large as they entered the Burrow. "Ron, help Harry with his things and Ginny, would you get me some plates and take them out back."

"Great, I get the manual labor," Ginny grumbled. Harry shot her a smile of apology and headed up the stairs with Ron. Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, giving orders on how to set up their garden dinner.

Harry entered Ron's vividly orange room and sense of peace and a feeling of well-being overtook him as he flopped down on a cot set up on the floor.

"So mate, how were the Muggles?" Ron asked Harry carefully, obviously trying to figure how depressed Harry was.

"Not too bad, they just didn't speak to me," Harry replied. Ron murmured an assent and nodded his head. "When is Hermione getting here?" Harry asked casually but noticed how the tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"Uh… my dad's going to get her after work. She should be here soon… before dinner you know," Ron said somewhat nervously. He then went to check his appearance in the mirror and brushed his shaggy hair into the perfect state of disarray. Harry laughed as he remembered that Sirius had done just that in the memory Harry had seen of his father by the lake. Sirius… Harry realized with a sudden start that he had just thought of serious without a deep-seeded pang of guilt welling up in his stomach or a burning sensation affecting his eyes. Harry smiled at the fact that his best friend reminded him a lot of his late godfather.

"You look happy mate," Ron said. Harry looked up at Ron and around the carrot-colored room and said "It's good to be home."


	3. A Garden Affair

A Garden Affair

"Oh Ginny, let someone else get the knives, you might hurt yourself," Mrs. Weasley said as she trundled past Ginny, who rolled her eyes up at her mother and continued to carry her armful of silverware to the back garden.

"Molly, I think Arthur is on his way home," Remus called as he looked at the famous Weasley clock where Arthur's face had clicked from 'Errand' to 'Traveling' and finally to 'Home'.

"Hello all," Mr. Weasley's voice rang out from the living room. "I've brought another addition to the clan." Mrs. Weasley rushed into the kitchen where she scooped Hermione up into a hug and gave Mr. Weasley a peck on the cheek.

"Oh Hermione, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley crooned as she dusted off some dirt on the young girl's cloak. "I think Ginny's out back, I'm sure you two have lots to talk about. You'll be staying in her room, I hope that's alright."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you so much for having me," Hermione flashed a pretty smile at the Weasley matriarch who beamed back at her. At that moment, a small streak of red hair flew past towards Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and the older girl squealed right back with an equally eager greeting. The two started immediately giggling and laughing with each other as they made their way up the stairs to Ginny's room. Bill, who had showed up with the rest of the Weasley clan to greet Hermione, rolled his eyes at the scene and turned to float some chairs out the back door. Fred and George prepared to delve into an elaborate scene mocking the so-called "girly antics" but were met with a stern glare from their mother and quickly turned their high-pitched squeals into coughing fits.

"Ron! Harry! Come down here! Dinner's almost ready," Mr. Weasley called up the stairs. Almost an instant later, Arthur's youngest son came barreling down the stairs, intent on getting at the food before anyone else did. Harry followed close behind and slowed to walk with Mr. Weasley out back.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Arthur, please Harry. How are you doing?" he questioned of the younger boy, concerned.

"I'm pretty good actually," Harry replied grinning, and walked to join Ron who was hovering over a plate of ham sitting on the table.

From inside, they could here Mrs. Weasley's voice calling the girls downstairs, and Ron took time away from his vigil over the dinner table in order to blush bright red and ruffle his hair.

"Hermione's here?" he questioned in a somewhat higher octave than usual. Harry smiled as he saw his other best friend emerged from the door to the Burrow. Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him tight.

"Hi Harry, everything all right?" she questioned in earnest.

"Yeah I'm good," Harry replied and she smiled big, planting a kiss on his cheek. Behind him, Ron seemed to have gained control of his voice box and called out to Hermione. She saw him and her smile seemed to broaden even further as she ran up and pulled him into a hug. She kissed him on the cheek as well, but seemed to linger and hold Ron in a softer embrace than she had with Harry. Harry turned to look behind the scene of the two hugging and saw something that floored him. Apparently, Ginny had gone upstairs and changed, and Harry was blown away. Her long auburn tresses floated in soft messy curls around her shoulders, which were almost bare as she was wearing a tight but long tank top. She wore boyishly long shorts that hugged her curves in an extremely attractive way. Wait, was Harry just thinking of Ginny's curves? He shook his head and pulled his eyes away from her as she was starting to look at him funny.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said. She walked over to him and said "Hello again, Harry." The two walked over to the table, where many of the other Weasleys had already taken seats, and sat in two open chairs next to each other. On Harry's other side sat Ron, and beside him was Hermione. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table and looked expectantly towards Mrs. Weasley, who was beside him, and everyone else followed suit.

Looking somewhat flustered, Molly Weasley said "Oh… well I am so glad to have all of you here together. It's not often we get to be together in good times so this is a real treat. I want to welcome Harry and Hermione to the Burrow for the summer and well, I think that's about it. Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in." And with those words, they did just that. Merry conversation sprung up around the table in different groups, but overall there was a sense of deep-rooted contentment amongst the lot of them. Harry found himself talking to Ginny quite a bit, as Ron seemed to be a bit preoccupied with his dinner plate and a certain attractive girl seated to his right. He actually didn't mind this a bit, as he discovered that Ginny was a very funny and smart girl. He found himself smiling more than he had in a month, and finding excuses to bump Ginny's arms while reaching for the rolls or a treacle tart.

"… and then, when he came downstairs, there was mud all over the place and all over him. Mum made him clean it up, blaming _him_ for tracking dirt and muck everywhere. It was a riot!" Ginny recounted a particularly funny anecdote to Harry, who almost spewed a great deal of pumpkin juice out of his nose.

At the end of the meal, the teenagers helped to bring in tables and plates and such, as many of the older members had to return to headquarters for "Order business". Ron and Hermione were busy washing dishes in the kitchen, and Harry and Ginny were supposed to be bringing various chairs back to their proper locations in the Burrow. Harry picked up the big plush armchair that Bill had been sitting in and turned to take it inside when he ran into something that squealed in pain, causing him to drop the chair and fall over himself. In the tangle of chairs and bodies, Harry found that he had run into Ginny and the chair was now on top of her. He moved quickly to shift it off her, promptly tripping over the leg and fell promptly on Ginny, replacing himself with the chair that had previously been crushing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny," Harry replied, embarrassed, and trying to disentangle himself from the chair legs so he could move off her. She didn't seem to be too badly hurt, in fact she was giggling uncontrollably. Harry looked at the positions they were in and was reminded strongly of his dream from the night before, Ginny laughing underneath him. He moved his face closer to hers as she stopped laughing. She looked right into Harry's eyes and then she closed her own, moving her face upwards. Harry leaned down and –

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the back door. "Come in here and help with these dishes. _Apparently_, Ron isn't capable of simply drying dishes so come help Hermione!" Ginny quickly opened her eyes and managed to wriggle out from underneath Harry.

"Seeya Harry," she smiled back at him almost wickedly. Harry lay defeated on the ground, legs still caught underneath the armchair, thinking about what he had almost done. It was like this that a very forlorn looking Ron found him. Ron gave Harry a hand up and they both picked up the armchair to move it inside.

"So, you got kicked out of the kitchen?" Harry questioned Ron, laughing somewhat.

"Uh… yeah," Ron muttered.

"What happened," Harry asked.

"I… broke a dish. Don't really want to talk about it." Ron said quietly. "Watch out for that step there, Harry." Harry looked at Ron, somewhat confused but didn't pry further. After all, he wasn't too eager to share with Ron what had almost happened between him and Ginny.


	4. Hermione's Prince

Hermione's Prince

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered to the darkness of her room. "Hermione, are you asleep?"

"Not anymore," a disgruntled voice sounded from the other bed in Ginny's room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you asleep?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Oh I just couldn't sleep. Want to do something?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," said Hermione. The two girls got out of bed, turning on the lights in Ginny's aquamarine room. Ginny got down an old childhood game from her closetwhich consisted oftiny princess dolls that floated across a color-changing game board. Ginny explained the rules and the two girls played the game for hours, laughing at the childish nature of the game and talking about old times. Hermione, of course,excelled at the game even though she had never played it before, but Ginny put up a good effort.

"Awwww, and Hermione wins again and gets the handsome prince," Ginny cried laughingly as Hermione won for the third time. Ginny scooped up the pieces to set them up for the next game.

"Yeah right, like it ever works like that," Hermione muttered. Ginny glanced up at her and saw the same troubled expression she had earlier in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully. "You seem, ah, upset."

"Everything's fine," Hermione snapped. "… well no, of course it's not, but you don't want to hear about it."

"Sure I do. I don't get much girl gossip around here. Tell me," Ginny assured the girl.

"Alright well. I don't exactly know what's bothering me about it the most, mostly I think he's going to feel badly about and withdraw and never speak to me again. I feel badly for him, really I do and if I'd known he was going to try something like that, I would have done something different, I guess," Hermione prattled on.

"Uh, Mione, mind if I interrupt real quick and ask you what in the world you are talking about? You might need to start a little further back in the story," Ginny said.

"Oh sorry," Hermione flushed slightly. "Oh… it's just so bad! Well, it happened earlier when Ron and I were washing dishes…"

"Oh the attack of the idiot brother," Ginny nodded knowingly. Hermione smiled indulgently and continued her tale.

"Anyway, I was washing and he was drying. I was washing this one platter and all of sudden, Ron grabs me and spins me around. Of course, I had no idea what was going on and so my first instinct was to hit whoever was grabbing me with the platter so I… I hit him and the plate shattered," Hermione said miserably, but by this point Ginny was rolling with laughter. "Stop… i-it's not funny. He… he was trying to kiss me. After I smacked him I was apologizing and asking him why he did it. And then he reaches up to kiss me, you know, so his attempt wasn't totally useless. Well, I was so frazzled from earlier that I accidentally hit him again. Then your mom came in and found the plate and got angry with Ron. He looked so down when he left. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. I just feel so bad and now I don't know what to do."

"Wait, what's this? _Hermione_ doesn't know what to do?" Ginny joked.

"No, I really feel bad," Hermione said, indeed looking thoroughly miserable.

"Oh Mione, don't worry," Ginny consoled her. "My brother… is not the most tactful or romantic person in the world. He just tried to express his feelings in the best way he knew how… by grabbing you without warning. Don't know why he would ever think that was a good idea but that's not really the point. I mean, do you like him back?"

"Uh… oh… I've never thought about it," Hermione replied. "Um… let's go to bed, it's late." Hermione and Ginny cleaned up the game pieces in silence and crawled back into bed, Hermione flicking off the light. After a few moments of silence, Ginny piped up in the darkness.

"Mione?"

"Yeah," the older girl answered.

"If you ever need to talk…"

"Thanks." And with that, a very confused Hermione rolled over to go to sleep.


	5. The Tree House

The Tree House

Harry awoke to a bright sunshiny morning and to Ron's almost deafening snores a few days later. He smiled as he got dressed for the day and thought of what a difference life at the Burrow was like compared to life on Privet Drive. Here, he got to do whatever he wanted, get up when he pleased and eat what he fancied. He spent all day with friends and his almost-family talking, playing chess or riding brooms in the orchard. He wondered what fun venture was in store for him that day as he bounded down the stairs to get some breakfast. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he ran into a very flustered looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear, I must go to headquar… uh I mean, Diagon Alley. Emergency shopping trip you see, I've run out of… um apples. So I really must go, I'll be back soon. Ginny's in the kitchen and she can cook fairly well, although I would steer clear of any stew she makes. You should be okay with some breakfast food. Goodbye, dear," Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly.

Harry made his way into the kitchen to find Ginny munching on a piece of toast and reading the _Daily Prophet_. He couldn't help but notice again how pretty she looked in the morning. He really needed to stop doing that. The truth was, the two had become fairly close over the past few days. They talked a lot and were always having little adventures together. He shook the thought out his mind and sat down at the table. Ginny looked up at him and smiled, making his heart pick up speed for a moment before settling back to a normal pace.

"Morning… Mum left," she informed him.

"I know. I just saw her. Something about an emergency apple shopping trip," Harry said laughingly.

"Haha, yeah. She's not very good about covering up when she has to go do something for the Order," Ginny replied. Harry busied himself with buttering some bread and pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So, do you wanna go do something this morning?" Harry asked her.

"Sure, Hermione actually forbade me to come back to my room until lunchtime because she wants to finish an essay for Transfiguration. She says she can't believe she's put it off so long. Honestly, we've only been out of school for three weeks."

"I wouldn't break that ban if I were you. Hermione can turn fairly nasty." Ginny chuckled appreciatively and began to clean up the dishes from breakfast. "So, what should we do," Harry asked.

"Oh, I know. Let's go down to the tree house we used to play in when we were little. Have you ever seen it?"

"No, that sounds fun though. Where is it," Harry asked,

"It's by the clearing where we play Quidditch. I'm going to run up and change out of my pajamas and then we can go," Ginny dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When she returned and the two set out from the Burrow, Harry tried to avoid noticing the fact that Ginny had switched her long flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt for some shorts and a breezy tank top but he failed quite miserably. Ginny led the way through the woods to a tree house that was perched high in the branches of an oak tree. They climbed up the ladder and into the small house, which was littered with various child size pieces of furniture and giant pillows. They plopped down onto a huge cushion that was almost like a bean bag chair. The two spent the morning just talking. Ginny told stories about her brothers and her childhood in the Burrow and Harry told Ginny stories about his time at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. He even told her all about his third year, the first time he had met Sirius. He didn't ever imagine that he would be talking about Sirius with Ginny but it felt so good to just talk about him and remember and Ginny seemed to understand him.

"Uh… Ginny," Harry said after they had been in the tree house for a while and were both lying on their backs gazing up at the see-through ceiling to the crown of green leaves above them.

"Yeah," she answered, lazily playing with a leaf that had floated in through the window of the house.

"Thanks for understanding… about Sirius. Just talking about him with me," he said. She sat up on her elbows and looked over at him, almost piercing him with her intent gaze.

"Harry, I miss him too. I really enjoy talking with you about him. I think that's how he would have wanted it, remembering the good and not the bad. Sirius was all about being happy and playing pranks and being… well, a kid. I will always be there for you to talk about anything," Ginny replied sincerely. Harry smiled up at her, feeling genuinely content with his life at that moment in time. After they had laid there in a comfortable silence for a good while, Harry stood and helped Ginny up.

"We better get back. Ron might starve with no one to cook for him," Harry said and the two started their descent down the ladder. Harry reached the bottom first and was holding up a hand to help Ginny down the last rung, when he heard a rustling noise and the sound of a faint whisper in the opposite direction from the Burrow.

"Did you hear that," Harry asked after Ginny was on the ground.

"Hear what?"

"That voice… and the footsteps," he replied, nervously glancing around the area, clutching onto her as if afraid she might get away from him.

"Mum's probably home," she said, starting to move towards the Burrow. Harry nodded but continued to hold onto Ginny until they reached front door.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Oi, where have you two been?" Ron questioned fiercely as Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen. "I've had to eat Hermione's cooking as there was no one else here."

"That's a very good recipe, Ron," Hermione retaliated.

"That was one of most horrible things I have ever eaten."

"Stuffed bell peppers happen to be a family recipe and everyone always compliments me highly on them whenever I make them. You certainly didn't seem to mind, you ate them all," Hermione snapped back at him.

"I was desperate. I'm a growing man and I need sustenance!" Harry smiled at the arguing pair and went into the living room to set up a chess board.

"Hey Ron, you want to play a game?" Harry called. Ginny appeared a few moments later with a tray of sandwiches. "Hey, thanks Gin. Those peppers didn't sound too good."

The four spent the rest of the afternoon lazing about the living room. Ron and Harry played many rounds of chess, with Ron dominating every game. Hermione spent the majority of the afternoon not speaking to Ron as she sat at the end of the couch reading a book and huffing every once and while to show her discontentment. Ginny lay sprawled like a cat sunning itself across an armchair by the window, occasionally dozing and watching the chess games progress. Sometimes, she would give try to give hints to Harry so he could at least have a chance against Ron but he wasn't very good at interpreting clues from across the room. Several hours later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the kitchen. Ginny hopped up to go help with dinner preparations and Hermione followed, heaving an extremely large sigh as she passed by Ron.

"Hullo," Hermione said to Mrs. Weasley as she came in the kitchen.

"Oh hello again, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, looking slightly out of place as she searched the cabinets with a flyswatter.

"Uh, it's me, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Oh, of course it is dear, don't know what I was thinking. Has anyone seen the potatoes?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she checked underneath the kitchen table.

"They're right here, Mum," Ginny pointed to the potatoes sitting next to the sink on the counter. "You got them out when you came in here." Hermione and Ginny shot each other a nervous glance.

"Oh me… of course," Mrs. Weasley began trying to chop the potatoes with a wooden spoon.

"Is everything all right, Mum?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded without saying a word and continued to hack at a particularly large potato with the blunt edge of the spoon.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, why don't you let me and Ginny take over dinner for tonight. You always cook," Hermione said carefully. Catching on, Ginny walked to her mother and pried the wooden instrument from her hand.

"Yeah, why don't you go lie down, Mum. We'll call you when dinner's ready," Ginny said soothingly. Mrs. Weasley turned, looking slightly defeated and very tired and took a deep breath.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, girls. I'll be in my room," she said. She turned and ambled slowly out the door, shoulders hunched over. Ginny and Hermione continued to cook dinner, trying to put the strange antics of Molly Weasley out of their minds.


	6. Ottery St Catchpole

Ottery St. Catchpole

The next morning found Mrs. Weasley almost back to usual. She was a little out of her element but essentially normal. She was busy making her children a breakfast of eggs and toast when her youngest child walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Mum. Feeling better?" Ginny asked.

"Good morning, dear. I'm feeling quite alright, thank you," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her only daughter. Ginny smiled back at her and settled down with the _Daily Prophet_ and a plate of food. She was soon joined by Harry, who greeted both the Weasley women brightly and Ron, who grabbed some food.

After having inhaled his first serving of breakfast, Ron grunted "Where's dad?" Mrs. Weasley promptly dropped the plate of toast she was bringing to the table and knelt to clean it up.

"Oh my, I'm so clumsy. Uh, he had to go into work early today, Ron. Now, who wants some more to eat?" Ron raised his hand immediately and tucked into his second helping of everything. At that moment, Hermione appeared in the kitchen door.

"Waan thumfud erminey?" Ron asked, looking expectantly up at Hermione with a mouthful of food. Looking thoroughly disgusted, she merely muttered good morning to everyone and sat down at the table to read a thick and very old-looking book.

"Children, I " Mrs. Weasley began but was quickly interrupted by Ginny.

"Children?"

"Fine… young adults," she said pointedly to Ginny, who smiled in approval. "I'm going down to the village today to get some Muggle clothing. Anyone who needs some should come with me. I expect that all of you will need to come. Ron, I know you need some new slacks. So, hop to and get ready and we'll leave in about an hour." The four teens looked around at each other in excitement. Harry and Hermione hadn't ever been down to Ottery St. Catchpole to look around or shop and Ginny and Ron hadn't been for several years. They only ever went when they needed new Muggle clothing.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

An hour and a half later, Ron and Harry were sitting in the living room playing chess while waiting for the girls to be ready to go.

"Is there any point in me trying anymore?" Harry asked dejectedly as Ron won yet another game.

"Not really," Ron replied. "But it makes me feel good so let's keep playing, eh?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly came bustling through the door with a giant bag in tow.

"Ready to go, boys?" She asked. The two stood up to follow her. Hermione and Ginny came running down the stairs. Harry wondered how Ginny always seemed to take his breath away at the most conspicuous times. After accidentally gazing at her a bit too long (she was starting to blush), he looked around quickly to see if Ron had noticed him ogling his sister, but found that Ron was a bit preoccupied gazing at Ginny's companion.

"Come on, everyone, let's get going." Mrs. Weasley hastened out the front door of the Burrow, the four teenagers behind her. They made their way down towards the village. Harry had never seen Ottery St. Catchpole in the light of day. He looked past the quaint village to massive knoll that was Stoatshead Hill. The only time he had been to the village was in wee hours of the morning to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry felt Ginny beside him, gazing up at the hill and he started a conversation with her about the Cup. Soon, the four teenagers were chattering happily about the big game, although Ron went oddly silent as Harry and Ginny talked in tones of admiration about Krum's Wronski Feint.

Soon, they had arrived on the main street of the village. Mrs. Weasley turned to them to give them instructions.

"Alright you four, I'll let you go off by yourselves if you promise never to be completely alone and _be careful_. Why don't you girls try this lovely little shop down the way? Boys, I think there are a couple good stores where you could find something down on that little side street. Now, let's all meet for lunch at," Mrs. Weasley checked her watch. "1 o'clock. Fred and George are coming down to meet us for lunch in that little pub over there. So be on time and if you need me, I'll be on Main Street. Off you go, then." The group scattered in their respective directions to get some shopping done.

Ron and Harry spent the rest of the morning going in and out of several different Muggle stores. They bought some clothes but were more excited by the electronics store. Harry showed Ron how to work the Nintendo as best he could, but as he only had Dudley's broken Playstation to go by, he wasn't very good at it. The two had an enjoyable morning and with ten minutes to go until one, they started to head back to the main thoroughfare.

"Look, we're early even," Ron commented to Harry as they walked in to the pub. The two spotted Mrs. Weasley and the twins already at a table near the back of the pub and wended their way through tables to reach them. Harry noticed that the three were hunched low over the table, speaking in hurried whispers, and the twins seemed strangely serious. Ron seemed to notice their odd behavior as well, giving Harry a look of confusion as they approached the table. George noticed them first and quickly to stood to give the boys a friendly welcome. They all greeted each and sat down to look at the menu. A few moments later, Hermione and Ginny appeared with numerous shopping bags in tow.

"Leaving home?" Fred asked Ginny as she sat down beside him with approximately seventeen shopping bags.

"Oh, shut it. I needed some new clothes," she grumbled good-naturedly. "Just 'cause you don't like looking good…"

"Well, I happen to think I have a very fine sense of style," Fred said, affronted by Ginny's comment. She glanced over at his bright orange snakeskin jacket and smirked.

"Whatever, Fred."

The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry enjoyed a fun-filled lunch with good food and cheerful conversation. The twins told everyone how business was going at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and their special products developed specifically for the mischievous Hogwarts student. Hermione clicked disapprovingly, but there was a slight smile on her face. At the end of the meal, they stood and Fred and George bid their good-byes so they could get back to the shop. Mrs. Weasley walked them to the door of the pub and the three exchanged whispered words and she hugged her sons tight before they took their leave. The group scattered once under strict instructions to meet at the head of Main Street in two hours. The four teenagers started out walking down Main Street, going in and out of stores that looked interesting. Hermione soon dragged Ron off to prove her point about some argument they were having by looking up the answer in a bookstore. Ginny and Harry continued to amble down the street, Harry somehow ended up carrying the majority of Ginny's bags, though he wasn't quite sure how that had happened. After they had their fill of shopping, the two ended up sitting and talking on a bench near where they were supposed to meet. Soon, Mrs. Weasley arrived, and she and Ginny looked over Ginny's purchases. Harry felt thoroughly contented with his day as he sat next to his almost-mother and Ginny, who he realized with a start he no longer classified as Ron's little sister or his almost-sister.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Later that night, Hermione and Ginny chatted contentedly about their day and their new belongings, discussing which ones they could share with each other.

"I really like that one green shirt you got, Mione. It's very sexy… very un-bookworm," Ginny said laughingly. Hermione threw a pillow at her head.

"Hey, I'm not always a bookworm, you tomboy," Hermione retaliated amiably. The two girls prepared for bed and turned out the lights.

"Good night, Queen of Books," Ginny called mockingly into the darkness. She suddenly felt one of her dolls hit her square in the head.

"Good night," Hermione called back, giggling madly. The two fell asleep contented with their good day.

Ginny awoke a few hours later to the creak of her door opening and the sound of worried whispers. She recognized her brother's voice and could dimly see him crouched by Hermione's bed.

"No, Ron! Now be quiet or you'll wake Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"Mione, please," Ron sounded distraught about something. "I… I need to talk to you." Hermione apparently softened at the sound of his distress.

"Okay… go wait outside. I'm going to change," Hermione said gently. Ron left the room and Ginny could dimly see Hermione pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing a jacket. Hermione quietly shut the door so as to not wake Ginny. _Good job with that_, Ginny thought sarcastically. She rolled back over to go to sleep again and was just drifting off when her door creaked open. Frustrated, Ginny turned over, prepared to tell Hermione off for being so annoying, but saw that it wasn't her friend, but her mother who had come in. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Ginny's bedside, clutching her cloak in her hand and looking distinctly frazzled.

"Ginny darling, wake up," Mrs. Weasley whispered to her daughter in the darkness.

"I'm up, Mum," Ginny said, watching as her mother knelt near her bed, fumbling with the clasp of her cloak as she tried to fasten it.

"Dear, I'm going out. You stay right here and don't leave this house for anything. I'll be back very soon," her mother said.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, now wide awake and very confused.

"I… I need to get some… potion ingredients," Mrs. Weasley choked out, almost on the verge of tears. "I need to go darling. I love you. Tell Ron." With that she whirled around and left her daughter's room.

Ginny laid back down on her bed, facing the wall, fully awake and worried about what was going on. For the third time that night, Ginny heard her door creak gently open but this time she did not even look to see who it was. She knew that it was Hermione returning from some nighttime venture with her brother and opened her mouth to tell her friend off when she heard a sound that made her heart stop beating.

"It's the girl's room," a rough unfamiliar voice whispered from the murky shadows outside Ginny's door. The response to this voice was something that made Ginny's chest constrict to the point that she thought that if she still had a heart left after the first voice, it would probably burst at the sound of the second one.

"Alright, let's check the downstairs," Lucius Malfoy's slippery voice murmured and she heard soft footsteps moving away. Then, they were gone from her door. They had gone down the stairs of her house. Death Eaters were in the Burrow. Ginny gasped for air since she had been holding her breath when she thought her heart was gone. But it wasn't gone, it was very much there and it had returned with what sounded like a stampede of elephants. She had to do something.


	7. A Plan of Action

A Plan of Action

Ginny lay in her bed, heart beating uncontrollably as she willed her body to move. It didn't seem to want to respond to the instructions her restless brain was sending it. Finally, as if by some divine power, Ginny's leaden legs moved off her bed. All of her motor functions seemed to suddenly catch up with her and she was shaking madly as she searched for her wand. _Where did I put it_, Ginny thought frantically, _I need my wand! This is horrible!_ That was when Ginny realized where her wand was. It was in the pocket of the jacket that Hermione had grabbed when she left the room. Hermione! Both Hermione and Ron had gone who-knows-where in the Burrow. Ginny took several breaths to calm herself and decided to go find Harry, who she assumed would still be in Ron's room.

Ginny stepped out of her room quietly and slunk through the shadows of the dark Burrow. Now that she had a mission to accomplish, Ginny was much calmer and focused on achieving her goal. Thankful for the number of times she had snuck out of the house to fly brooms or swim in the creek, Ginny avoided the steps that creaked as she quickly made her way up the stairs to Ron's room. She reached his door, softly turned the knob and pressed the door towards the frame so it wouldn't squeak as she opened it. She rapidly made her way over to the sleeping form on the cot. She put her hand over Harry's mouth so he wouldn't make much noise when she woke him.

"Harry," Ginny gently shook him as she called his name softly. "Harry, wake up and be quiet." Harry started and made a muffled noise before Ginny shushed him. "Harry, it's me, Ginny, and you've got to listen to me. Be very quiet or I can't tell you what's going on," she felt Harry nod but continued to keep her hand over his mouth. "There are Death Eaters in the house." Harry made a noise that would have been quite loud if Ginny hadn't muffled the sound with her hand and he made to sit up. "Be quiet Harry!" she whispered violently. He nodded and motioned for her to take her hand away, which she did.

"Where?" was all he said. At that, Ginny quietly explained what had happened, including where Ron, Hermione and her mother had gone. Harry made a startled gesture when Ginny told of the Death Eaters outside of her room and grabbed her arm, not letting go. As she finished, he took a deep breath and started to form a plan in his mind.

"Alright, we'll go downstairs and make sure they aren't anywhere near the kitchen. You'll Floo to Grimmauld Place. Then, I'll find Hermione and Ron and come to headquarters." Harry finally said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here by yourself," Ginny shook her head.

"Fine, we'll go find Hermione and Ron and then Floo there. But we need a plan before we set off to find them," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"They probably went to the tree house, Ron always liked it there and it's a good place to be alone," Ginny said.

"You're probably right. So that's where we're headed, and then if they aren't there, we'll come up with another plan. So, we'll just go downstairs, wands out of course, and out the back door. If we skirt around by the trees, we can't be seen and then we'll make for the tree house. If we get separated, just keep heading for the tree house and we'll meet there. If I don't show up in ten minutes, get away from here fast," Harry said his entire plan very quickly. Ginny agreed and they stood quietly to put it into place when Ginny suddenly remembered something and grabbed Harry's arm.

"I don't have my wand, Hermione took it by accident." Harry looked at Ginny and made up his mind.

"You're going to Floo straight to headquarters. I'll find them by myself," he said to her.

"No! I can still help and you know it. We're not planning on doing any fighting, anyway. We just want to find those two and get the hell out of here," Ginny said fiercely. Harry nodded, knowing she was right. But before they left the room, Harry grabbed her by both shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Do not leave me," he said protectively. Ginny nodded and the two stepped out the door of Ron's room and onto the landing.

Ginny led the way, since she knew where to step and Harry followed her movements exactly, holding on to her hand the whole time. They slowly made their way down the stairs, without encountering anyone. Harry thought maybe the Death Eaters had left already but didn't want to jump to any conclusions. They made it to hallway by the living room, Harry was checking to see if he could see anything in the living room before they went in. Ginny stood quietly behind him. Suddenly, Ginny felt a hand clap down over her mouth and someone trying to drag her away. She gripped Harry's hand, her nails digging into his palm. Their hands were ripped apart as Ginny's assailant dragged her into a room and prepared to lock the door with his wand. Ginny fiercely kicked her attacker in between the legs, giving her a brief moment of respite, and moved keep the door from closing but the Death Eater tripped her after recovering from her attack. He grabbed his wand and performed a locking spell on the door. Ginny started to panic. She didn't have a wand and Harry was locked out of the room. Her attacker laughed maliciously, putting himself between her and the door, raising his wand to point it at her. As Ginny started trembling madly, the door blasted open and a furious Harry stood on the other side.

"Stupefy," he said evenly. The Death Eater slumped to the ground before he had a chance to do anything. Ginny stared in wonder at what Harry had just done.

"Thanks," Ginny said, feeling somewhat lame that that was all she could manage to say.

"Are you alright?" Harry crossed the distance to her, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just hurt my ankle a little, but it's been like that ever since…" Harry knew she was remembering the Department of Mysteries. "How did you do that? I didn't hear you use a spell to blast the door open," Ginny asked in awe, still trembling a little.

"I-I… I didn't," Harry said, looking relieved that she was alright but now looking confused as to what happened. "I just was really upset and angry that he had taken you from me and I just thought _I need to get to Ginny_ and the door blasted open." Ginny looked at him with wonder. Harry walked past her and over to the fallen Death Eater and pulled back his mask. Harry recognized him from the Department of Mysteries as Antonin Dolohov. Harry looked down at the stunned man with a look of pure disgust. He looked down at the man who dared enter the Burrow and muttered _bastard_ and kicked his head, causing blood to trickle from his mouth. Harry walked back over to Ginny and clutched her convulsively, saying, "We need to get out of here."

"So," Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood, "I hear the Death Eaters are still here." Harry smiled weakly at her joke, too distraught at the fact that he had almost lost Ginny to laugh. The two moved towards the door and stepped out, still intent on finding Ron and Hermione.


	8. Reunited

Reunited

Harry and Ginny made their way out of the Burrow carefully. Harry seemed to have a renewed vigor since Ginny's attack, clutching her so hard she knew the marks he made wouldn't come off for a good while. They made it out of the house without seeing any more Death Eaters, though Harry checked long and hard in all directions for them, frustrated that Dolohov had snuck up on them earlier. They were now pressed up against the back of the house in the shadows, having a quick rendezvous before setting out again.

"So, you think we should go around to the left?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, over around to right. That way," Ginny motioned with her hand. "There's less brambles over that way. Even though it's longer, it'll be safer."

"You know best," Harry said and they set off in the direction Ginny had pointed out. After having successfully navigated the back garden of the Burrow without any encounters, Harry and Ginny set off on the trail towards the tree house, both glad they were close to their goal. They walked side by side, Ginny gazing up at the dark form high in the trees that was the tree house. Suddenly, Ginny felt Harry jerk her behind him. He seemed to become taller and broader and if she could have seen his face, she would see that it was contorted in fury. She was completely concealed behind him and he was holding her there so forcefully that she couldn't move if she wanted to. His other hand was pointed directly in front of him, his wand at eye level.

"Who are you?" he asked in a level voice, anger bubbling just under the surface. Ginny realized that someone must be in front of them and she moved to stand next to him but he held her fast.

"Harry?" a confused voice replied from the darkness. Harry loosened his grip a little.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, is that Harry?" Ron's voice replied from the darkness. Ginny heard another voice sound from the darkness.

"Oh this is stupid. Lumos," Hermione's voice sounded and the area was lit up from the spell she performed. Harry saw with relief that it actually was Hermione and Ron and they appeared to be fine. Ron lowered his wand and released Hermione, who had been somewhat behind Ron as well. Harry gradually let Ginny out from behind him. She ran to hug Hermione and the four greeted each other, grateful that everyone was alright and finally together.

"Hermione, I was so worried when you weren't there and –" Ginny said fretfully to her friend.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I won't ever go off without telling you again," Hermione replied and the two hugged again and continued to talk about what had happened when they were separated from each other.

"So, I take it you guys saw the Death Eaters," Harry asked Ron while the girls were talking.

"Met up with them, more like," Ron replied. "Uh… you think we should maybe get out of the open here," he added, eyes darting to his left.

"Yeah, let's go to the tree house and come up with a plan," Harry agreed, glancing over at the girls as well. The four set out for the tree house and once safely there, they settled down on the cushions, Ron holding Hermione's hand and Harry clutching Ginny around the waist. Harry did a locking spell on the trap door and Hermione added a silencing charm around the whole tree house, Harry looking impressed at the addition. The four exchanged stories, Ron looking guilty when Ginny told how she had been left alone in her room after he came to get Hermione.

"So now we just need to get out of here. I mean no one's here but us right?" Ron said as they all finished their stories. There was a murmur of assent in the little circle. "Okay, here's the plan." Ron took control of the situation and gave everyone directions. He descended the ladder first as the charms were lifted. Hermione followed after him and as Ginny made to go after her, Harry pulled her back. She looked up at Harry, confused, but a moment later all thought was wiped from her mind. Harry bent down and kissed her and her knees went weak, if Harry hadn't been clutching her protectively, she would have fallen. The two seemed to fit perfectly together in a sweet embrace that only they would ever share. And then it ended all too soon for Ginny as the owl hoot they had set as a secret code between them sounded from below. Harry held out his hand to help Ginny down the ladder.

As Ginny climbed down the ladder, her thoughts were racing after what had just happened with Harry. Her heart lightened in spite of their plight as she thought of the idea that Harry might want to be with her. She reached the bottom and Harry followed soon after, giving her a small smile and squeezing her hand. The four teenagers made their way around to garden to the kitchen window as planned. Hermione quietly spoke a charm that opened the window and Harry gave Ron a leg up and he hopped into the kitchen quietly. Once the owl call sounded, Harry lifted Hermione and then Ginny into the kitchen. Harry waited for the next call but before it could come he heard the roar of a fire and a scream. Loud voices he didn't recognize sounded from above and he could hear Ron shouting. Harry wasted no time in boosting himself through the window and a sight he did not expect met his eyes. Mrs. Weasley had appeared and was fiercely throwing spells back and forth with a Death Eater in the corner of the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were fighting another Death Eater, standing in front of Ginny, who still did not have her wand. Two more Death Eaters appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ginny, GO!" Harry yelled at her, thrusting the bucket of Floo Powder towards her and shielding her way to the fireplace as he started battling with one of the newcomers. Ron had successfully stunned the Death Eater he and Hermione had been battling but yet another had appeared in the doorway. He saw Ron push Hermione out of the way of a curse and towards the fireplace. Harry moved so he cleared the way to the fire for Hermione like he had for Ginny. Suddenly, he felt a curse swoosh past his ear from behind him. He stunned his attacker and turned around. A Death Eater had thrown the Killing Curse at him but Ginny, who Harry thought had left already, had hit him in the head with a frying pan, making him miss his mark. More Death Eaters started appearing when Harry heard Mrs. Weasley scream and hit the floor.

"Get her and go! Now," Harry yelled at Hermione and Ginny. This time they did as they were told, dragging Mrs. Weasley's lifeless form towards the fire and whooshing away to Grimmauld Place. As Ginny looked back right before they whirled away, she saw Harry and Ron dueling with five Death Eaters, backing closer and closer to the fireplace.

"Harry, cover me," Ron yelled to Harry who did as his friend asked but was certain that they both would soon be gone if Harry continued to fight by himself. After dodging one curse aimed at him and conjuring a flower pot to take a curse intended for Ron, Harry knew that he soon would be overtaken. Three curses sped towards Harry at once, who suddenly felt himself flung backwards and into the flames of the fireplace. The curses missed Harry and hit the wall. Harry realized that Ron had flung himself towards the Floo powder and was now screaming out "12 Grimmauld Place" through the rushing green inferno. Harry watched as the Death Eaters aimed curses that never hit their marks towards the two boys.

Ron and Harry tumbled out of the fireplace at the headquarters of the Order to find Ginny weeping uncontrollably and a distraught Hermione crouched over an unmoving Mrs. Weasley. The two stood and rushed over, Ron turning a sickly shade of green as he looked at his mother.

"Do something," Ron said quietly. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" He screamed and Ginny collapsed into Harry's arms, sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe.


	9. Secrets Are No Fun

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I feel awful, I hate when people don't update regularly. I promise updates will happen more often from now on. There's not a lot of action in this chapter but there is some stuff that needs explaining. Well, here ya go... oh and please review!

Secrets Are No Fun.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place not speaking or doing anything. They merely sat, holding hands, in silence, waiting to hear anything new about the Weasley family's condition. Merely two hours ago, the four teens and Mrs. Weasley had appeared at headquarters through the fireplace that they now sat in front of. Since then, there had been a flurry of activity. Ginny had passed out from crying so hard and Hermionefrantically tried to figure out how to contact Dumbledore or anymember of theOrder, for that matter. As if heknew their plight,the Headmastersuddenly appearedin the living room at Number 12, and was accompanied soon after by Moody, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who all looked a little worse for the wear and quite out of breath. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Ron, who had refused to let go of his sister and frankly looked like he would kill everyone around him if he was removed from his mother, had been taken to St. Mungo's immediately. Harry and Hermione had begged to be allowed to go but Dumbledore said in no uncertain terms that Harry would absolutely not be going and it was far too dangerous for Hermione to go either. He sent several Aurors to help ensure the Weasley family's safety but even that could not be assured. Throughout the whole affair, the two did not see Mr. Weasley and any word spoken of him was disregarded completely. Remus sat in the room with them but could not offer up any information so they all sat in silence.

After sitting that way for quite some time, a very old-looking Albus Dumbledore approached them.

"Hello Harry. Hermione," he nodded to each of his students in turn. "I think it's time for a lot of us to sit down a talk." They both nodded and stood to follow him. "This is a portkey to St. Mungo's. Aurors have secured a special area allowing us to speak with those who are there now in relative safety. Hold on." The two students, their headmaster and Remus clutched the watch Dumbledore had proffered and felt a hook sensation around their navel, pulling them to their destination.

Harry landed hard, feeling Hermione fall into him, stumbling to keep them both upright. The two teenagers gazed around their new environment, seeing a large and friendly white and blue room, unmistakably St. Mungo's by the portraits of historical Healers on the walls. There were several beds lining the walls, as well big white armchairs and a conference table pushed against one wall. They noticed Aurors guarding both entrances into the door, and Harry was sure there were others they couldn't see. One of the doors opened and Harry saw a wheelchair containing a very argumentative Ginny being pushed by a frazzled looking Healer.

"… please see my mother now? Or at least my friends? And I can walk! There is no need for this thing," she glared in disgust at the wheelchair she was sitting in. The Healer merely rolled her eyes and continued pushing Ginny towards one of the beds lining the wall.

"Dear, I must ask you once again to calm down or it will be even longer before you can be off bed rest. Now here's your bed, darling." Harry saw the beginnings of a Ginny fit start to form and decided to save the poor Healer; she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Now, this will not do! I WILL NOT BE PUT LIKE SOME SICKLY PERSON IN A BED IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM! I REFUSE! Harry! When did you get here!" Ginny's face brightened as the Healer scurried away.

"Hi Ginny," Harry bent down to kiss Ginny swiftly, her face surprised at first but then returning his kiss with a smile. Harry sat down in the cushy armchair next to her wheelchair.

"Hi Harry… uh, can I sit with you?" she asked, Harry just noticing the sadness behind her eyes. He had momentarily forgotten about Mrs. Weasley when he saw Ginny but the severity of the situation returned to him. He stood quickly and scooped Ginny from her wheelchair, settling back into the comfy chair with his arm around her. He felt her sink into him, noticing how a weight seemed to lift from her and also how perfectly she seemed to fit against him. They looked around the room, gently holding hands, and saw that a number of people had filed in. Ron sat at the far end the conference table, clutching Hermione's hand. The two were whispering intently with their heads together, Ron presumably filling Hermione in on what had happened since he had left Grimmauld Place. Remus stood by one of the doors where Tonks was acting as a guard. Several other Weasley brothers were present including very grim-faced twins and Charlie, but Mr. Weasley was still conspicuously absent. At that moment, Moody walked through the door Tonks was at, after giving the password of course, with Albus Dumbledore, who had disappeared soon after they had taken the portkey, Kingsley Shacklebolt close behind. Harry watched as Dumbledore performed a complicated spell on both of the doors that sealed them. He smiled sadly around the group, who fell to a sudden hush as he faced them.

"Well, I do believe it's high time for some explanations," he said wearily, sitting down at the opposite end of the table from Ron and Hermione. The others had taken seats as well, so they were all in a lopsided sort of circle, perched in armchairs, beds or at the conference table.

"I'd really like to know about my Mum first and why I'm not allowed to see her," Ron said angrily down the table at his headmaster. Harry felt Ginny move next to him and he pulled her closer.

"I believe that is an excellent place to start. I have actually just come from your mother's room," he looked pointedly at the Weasley siblings, "and she is going to be fine. She is merely resting now. I did not think it was prudent to disturb her rest to attend a meeting which of which she already knows all the information. Not to mention, Healer Bruntwick practically flogged me for even suggesting it." Harry saw the relieved faces of the Weasleys and felt like a great weight had been lifted off him. Ron leaned back in chair, breathing out a sigh and grabbing a much-happier Hermione's hand.

"Yes, well, you all should be able to visit her in a few hours, I would imagine." Now that Harry knew everyone was alright, there were some rather pressing questions that he was quite interested in having answered.

"Could I ask why the Burrow was swarming with Death Eaters while we were alone?" Harry asked

"I believe we'll need to start a little further back to answer that question. Fred… George…" Dumbledore looked expectantly at the twins, who looked much more at ease than they had when they'd first entered the room. The two looked at each other and George moved to begin his story.

"Well, as you know, we're members of the Order now," indicating himself and Fred, pointedly talking to his siblings. "So we know about some stuff that you all don't… now don't get angry with us… if it was our choice…"

"We would have told you… for sure," George chimed in as his brother looked increasingly upset. Harry grew nervous and saw Ron practically squeezing Hermione's hand off in his silent anger. The twins looked at each other desperately and no one in the room seemed to breathe the thick air.

"… well," Fred continued again, apparently mastering the large lump in his throat enough to talk, "… something's happened to Dad." Harry looked wildly around the room in terror and then at the young girl in his arms. Ginny's face was devoid of any emotion and she was quietly muttering a phrase over and over.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun," Ginny muttered into the stale air of the room at St. Mungo's.


	10. The Next Great Adventure

"So, you'll definitely owl us if anything changes, right?" Ginny questioned her mother, who was holding the limp hand of a very pale Arthur Weasley.

"You know I will, dear. Now come here and let me hug you all." Molly moved from hospital bed to give teary-eyed hugs to Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron. The two Weasley children quickly said a painful good-bye to their father, who didn't respond; who hadn't responded to anyone in a week.

The four teenagers had been promptly ripped from what had been an almost carefree summer and now didn't know exactly what was to become of them. The Burrow was destroyed, and though Mrs. Weasley had made a fairly speedy recovery from the Death Eater attack, Arthur Weasley wasn't faring so well. It turned out that while doing work for the Order, he had been kidnapped, but was found the night of the attack at the Burrow, which is why Mrs. Weasley had rushed out, not knowing if he was alive or dead. Obviously, the kidnapping and the planned finding of Mr. Weasley was all a ruse to make sure that no one was guarding the Burrow, so the Death Eaters could get to the teenagers. With the Burrow out of commission and the Weasley parents in the hospital (Molly Weasley refused to leave her husband's bedside), Harry was afraid that he was in for a miserable summer at Grimmauld Place, but Dumbledore had something else in mind for them. He said he wasn't able to disclose everything to them, but he did tell them that they would be together and safe, which is what really mattered.

Harry touched Hermione's elbow and motioned for the two of them to leave, so as not to intrude on a family moment. The two walked out of the hospital room to find Dumbledore standing next to their trunks, smiling at them.

"Ah, I see you are all packed for the next great adventure. Oh, and there are the remaining two people in our party. Let's go join the others," the headmaster said as Ginny and Ron came to join them. Ginny turned to Harry and mouthed "the others?" with raised eyebrows, but Harry was just as baffled as she was, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing her hand. The four trudged along behind their headmaster, who was floating their trunks ahead of him, through the twisting portrait-lined hallways of St. Mungo's.

"And here we are," Dumbledore said as he stopped short in front of a wholly unremarkable doorway, gesturing for the teenagers to enter. Harry stepped forward and opened the door to a completely unexpected sight. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione filed into a cavernous room with tunnels on either end, benches and a smoking steam engine. In fact, they had just walked into a train station, complete with a train that was just as vibrantly blue as the Hogwart's Express was red.

"So everyone, now that the last of our group is present, we can set off," Dumbledore was addressing a group of school-aged children and teenagers that Harry hadn't noticed at first. There were about twelve or so of these kids, ranging from a tiny little first year girl to a surly-looking seventh year. "Everyone on board… hop to, now."

"What in the world is going on here?" Harry asked, looking confusedly around at the others.

"Your guess is as good as mine, mate," Ron said, shrugging.

"You all really don't know?' Hermione huffed in disapproval, as the four climbed the steps of the train and searched for an empty compartment.

"Know? How on earth would we know anything? Dumbledore won't tell us anything," Ron snapped back at her.

"That's a protective measure, Ron, don't go taking out your anger on him trying to protect us," Harry said defensively.

"Hey, I'm not angry, I'm just making observations so why don't you just back off, Harry," Ron said as his slid open the door an empty compartment fiercely.

"Look Ron, I've had it up to here with your temper so you had better just - "

Hermione interrupted Harry, practically yelling "Well you two are frankly just immature, and if either of you had any common sense you'd know where we were going and why but since neither of you put any store by knowledge nor reading, obviously you don't know!"

"Hermione, why don't you just tell us what you are prattling on about!" Harry yelled back at her, flopping down into a seat.

"Don't you yell at her!" Ron started towards Harry.

"Don't you yell at me!" Harry screamed back.

"Ronald, I don't need you to protect me!" Hermione screamed above both of them.

However, the three fuming teenagers suddenly were incapable of screaming, no matter how hard they tried. They looked like gasping fish, their mouths moving with no sound coming out.

"Now," Ginny walked into the compartment and shoved them each into different seats in the compartment. "I really didn't want to have to do that, but you three are being ridiculous. You are best friends… there is no need for this kind of arguing, especially not in these times. You absolutely cannot turn against each other like that. I know everyone's really tense but we have to stick together. Voldemort and the Death Eaters would just love to see us turn against each other, so, if only to make them mad, we can never let some stupid argument or fight come between us. Now, I'll let this spell of you, if you hug and make up." The three older students looked guiltily at one another and then hugged, mouthing various "I'm sorry" statements, as a self-satisfied Ginny watched over them.

"Awwww, you all get an A+ for teamwork," Ginny smiled as she waved her wand, removing her silencing spell.

"Hey, look out the window everyone," Harry pointed to the unfolding scene in the train station. Dumbledore was striding quickly towards a group of Aurors who had just entered the door, and the little group conversed urgently until a sudden bang rocked the train station.

"Death Eaters," Ron hissed as about a dozen black-robed swarmed into the station. He moved to exit the train, but both Harry and Hermione grabbed him to keep him in place. Ginny, however, ducked out of the compartment quickly and ran down the corridor.

"Where is she going?" Hermione exclaimed in fright, watching as the Aurors and Death Eaters became embroiled in battle. Several Death Eaters were trying to come near the train, but Dumbledore was holding them off. They suddenly saw Ginny outside the train, and Harry took off after her. "Oh, she's getting that little girl," Hermione cried out, pointing to the small first year girl huddled next to a bench. Ginny reached the girl, ducking out of the way of several spells, and grabbed her hand. Ginny and the little girl raced back to the train, only to be met by Harry halfway back. He scooped up the little girl as Ginny threw a couple stunning spells behind them, one actually hitting a Death Eater. Hermione and Ron watched as their two friends safely boarded the train again, and Dumbledore and Remus turned from the battle, racing towards the train as well. Just as they boarded the train, the steam engine was off like a shot and Ron and Hermione stumbled to stay upright as the power flickered and the train blasted ahead.

It was certainly an action-packed beginning to… well, no one but Hermione knew what was coming next.


	11. In the Dark

In the Dark

"So, you really didn't need my help on that one, did you?"

"Not so much," Ginny replied, smiling. Harry gave her a hand up and turned to walk away when she grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "But thanks." Looking into her trusting and completely beautiful eyes, Harry bent down to kiss Ginny but stopped at the sound of a throat clearing. Harry looked up and realized that he was sharing his intimate Ginny moment in a fairly un-private area. They were still in the entrance stairwell of the train with Dumbledore, Remus, and Ginny's rescued girl.

Ginny turned kindly to the small girl, who was staring wide-eyed between her twinkly-eyed headmaster and Harry Potter, and said "Come on… let's go find a compartment." And the two girls were gone.

"Ah, Harry, better get to your seat, wouldn't want to miss the snack trolley," Dumbledore advised a flushed Harry with a wink as he left the entrance area.

"Harry… uh…. Good show, Harry. Let's talk later," Remus patted his shoulder, smirking mischievously at Harry as he followed Dumbledore. Harry took a moment to regain his composure, failed miserably and headed back to the compartment anyway.

Harry slid open the door to find Hermione and Ron with their faces pressed against the glass, trying to see into the darkness of the tunnel, apparently looking for discernible clues as to their destination

"Oh yes… argentine ore… it makes perfect sense… I am right," Hermione murmured as she tried to shield the glare of the compartment's lanterns in hopes of better vision into the tunnel that was rushing by.

"Wha-…. What? Right about what? What's arjintin?" Ron asked her, looking flustered.

" Well , look. See that silver glint in the tunnel walls… you can tell it's argentine because it shimmers gold when you look at it from another direction. And that obviously means that we can deduce that– oh, hi Harry!" in the midst of her explanation which included many complicated hand gestures and spotted a still slightly embarrassed Harry.

"Hi," Harry muttered to the room, noticing Ginny sitting in the corner, the upturned corners of her mouth threatening to bring yet another blush to his normally pallid complexion. Clearing his throat, he turned to Hermione and asked "So what are we deducing?"

"Well, I was just going to tell you all my suspicions about where we're going."

"Suspicions? I thought you were completely sure about this," Ron quipped at Hermione.

"Well, Ronald, no one can ever be completely sure of anything until they find out that they are correct through substantial proof or research or verifiable witnesses …but… I have a pretty strong hunch," Hermione dutifully explained.

"Yeah… right… I get it… please continue with your "hunch"," Ron said.

"Well, as I was saying, the argentine only confirms…. well, almost confirms… my suspicions that I developed while reading the Hogwarts' Official Prefect Emergency Handbook… it has to be checked out from the library personally through Madam Pince, only if you're a prefect though obviously, but it's well worth it – Ron you should really think about checking it out… oh where was I?", Hermione blustered.

"The Official Pretentious Prefect Handbook?" Ginny offered playfully.

"Oh right… so in the Handbook, there is an entire section which explains in detail --"

"Sorry to interrupt Hermione, but you and Ginny are needed." Harry looked up to the open compartment door to see Remus Lupin, looking bedraggled from battle, the edges of his robes singed from a strayed spell, beckoning for the girls to follow him. The two girls stood to follow him, exchanging confused looks (well, Ginny sent Hermione a confused look but Hermione just smiled smugly; obviously knowing what this was all about).

Within a few minutes, Remus slid open the door of the compartment yet again, and this time seated himself in the compartment and turned to look at the two teenage boys across from him, reminded strongly of his own adolescent days as he watched Ron tousling his hair and Harry mulling in the corner, presumably over a certain redhead.

"So, is anyone going to tell us what's going on here?" Ron asked pointedly. Lupin merely shrugged and smiled as a way of apology and the three continued to sit in a rather amiable silence. In a matter of moments, about half the group that had been assembled in the train station prior to their dynamic departure (the boy half, to be exact) made their way into Ron and Harry's compartment. Harry looked up at their entrance, confused, and Ron also gave them questionable glances, but Remus didn't looked surprised at all at their appearance. As the six boys chose various seats in the crowded compartment, Harry took the opportunity to truly look at them, and was surprised that, while they all looked familiar, he didn't know many of them. Two identical, impossibly small blond boys took a seat next to Ron.

"Hi there, little fellas," Ron said to the scared-looking twins in what he probably thought was a comforting voice. "Do you two know where we're going?" Apparently, Ron was determined to find out what Hermione had been talking about, but he wasn't finding much success with these two – instead of answering, they shot him horrified looks and huddled closer together.

"Stupid midgets," Ron grumbled under his breath.

Another young boy filed in, and Harry recognized him as a Ravenclaw – his name was Ackerman, or Blackly… something like that, he couldn't remember. A big surly-looking Slytherin stood glaring out the window in favor of taking a seat. The two other boys Harry didn't recognize at all, though they seemed to be not too much younger than himself, and were chatting with each other quietly, apparently friends. Not long after everyone had filed into the compartment, Dumbledore swept in as well, looking awkwardly tall in the cramped space.

"Ah hah. Hello there, gentlemen. Do you mind taking a seat, Mr. Macnair?" Dumbledore said to the seventh year at the window. The boy looked around grumpily and plopped down next to Remus Lupin. "Well, I would bet money on the face that you are all curious about where we are heading but I'm afraid I shall have to keep you in the dark just a bit longer… Ah, I know you must be tired of hearing that but it can't be helped. Something to say, Mr. Weasley?" Ron had grimaced noticeably at Dumbledore's comment that he couldn't reveal any new information. Embarrassed, Ron straightened his face and motioned for Dumbledore to continue speaking.

"Now, don't worry about being separated from the ladies currently," Dumbledore started again and Harry could have sworn that the headmaster had sent him a knowing wink at those words. "You will be reunited quite soon but as we arrive at our destination, the first place you will be headed is to your accommodations and then to your mentor, which are the only things that will be separated by gender. Now, I will leave you in the able hands of Remus Lupin so I can go have a quick chat with the women. Good day to you all," and as the last word left him, Dumbledore was gone. The boys all sort of gaped at each other, and then began to converse quickly and quietly.

"Damn it, Hermione. Why wouldn't she just tell us what she knew earlier?" Ron scowled at Harry.

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "I just wish Dumbledore would at least give us some kind of hint at what's going on."

"Maybe we could ask Lupin?" Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said thoughtfully. The two boys turned to look at their former professor. He was looking right back at them, and merely shook his head no and closed his eyes to sleep. "Maybe not."

"I am really tired of this "in the dark" thing," Ron growled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what this place is," Harry said grimly. The two boys stopped talking and settled into unhappy silence, as the train sped through darkened tunnels, never once going aboveground.

It turned out that they wouldn't have to wait for much longer to see where they would be going. Not too long after Dumbledore had left, they felt the familiar sensation of the train slowing down. Lupin stirred awake and glanced around the compartment and then down at his watch.

"Alright, boys," he said, his voice still sounding sleepy, though he looked quite alert. "Get anything you may need in the immediate future together. Wands, basically. Everything else will be transported for you." Harry waited impatiently as the train slowed and finally halted.

"Okay, stick by me," Lupin said over his shoulder as he headed out of the compartment. Harry was at his heels in an instant, and Ron was just a step behind. The two teenagers eagerly followed Lupin as he exited the steam engine and entered a massive train station. Harry immediately understood why Lupin had warned the group to stick close by him. Smoking steam engines stood on a huge amount of tracks, both above and below, as well as on the level of the train they had just exited. The train on the track next to theirs hooted its horn loudly and rumbled off, and was quickly replaced by an acid green train that rolled quickly into the station. A huge amount of people scurried throughout the station, all gathered in little knots. Each group consisted of either young girls or boys accompanied by one adult.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, and Harry realized that the rest of the group was already off, and he was being left behind. He scurried to keep up with Lupin and the other boys. As they walked through the station, he heard snatches of different languages being spoken, and realized that not all of the young people were English. Lupin was walking purposefully up a long flight of stairs now, and the small blonde twins were struggling to keep up. At the top of the stairs, Harry realized that they had now left behind the train tracks, the sounds of engines and whistles were fading away, and now he began to listen to the sounds the people made – they weren't happy sounds. He more often heard a sob than a peal of laughter, and the faces around him were drawn and worried.

"Keep up!" Lupin yelled, as he strode across a cavernous room with stone walls. On the far wall, Harry could see big sheets of parchment affixed to the walls. Lupin went directly up to the last one of these sheets and began reading the information on it. Harry was right behind him, looking at the columns of information scrawled hastily on it.

**Group # - Group Name - Dormitory - Classification - Mentor **

117 Valette girls Hessen West NSeminore

118 Brast Institute girls F.B. Joins N Flopwad

119Jinx boys Mistal Point N Syn

120 Jinx girls Hessen West N Rolff

121 Sanford boys Grawls House N Vector

122 Hogwarts girls Flights Urg. Darcy

Harry rapidly read these lists, trying to understand what exactly they meant. Lupin, meanwhile, was muttering around his breath and looking around for someone to help. It was then that Harry noticed that there were other people there besides the young wizards and witches and their chaperones. Harried-looking wizards and witches all wearing bright blue hats were wandering the giant room, holding clipboards and responding to complaints and questions of the people who had just arrived by train. Lupin was now dragging one of these blue-hatted people, a wizened old man clutching his clipboard, over to this last sheet of parchment.

"Look here. This is my group – number one twenty three, Hogwarts boys. We have the dormitory but no mentor," Lupin explained hurriedly, pointing to the parchment.

"You must be mistaken. All of the assignments have been carefully written down. Check again," the wizard said in his ancient voice and turned to walk away.

"No! It's not here! Please look!" Lupin yelled at the man. He sounded unusually on edge. However, the old man gave an exasperated sigh, pulled a monocle from the sleeve of his robe and squinted at the row that Lupin was pointing at. Harry looked at it as well.

**Group # - Group Name - Dormitory - Classification - Mentor **

123 Hogwarts boys Mistal Point Urg. -

Surely enough, the space where there should have been a name of their mentor was blank. The old wizard sighed and flipped through the pages on his clipboard. Lupin tapped his foot impatiently as the wizard ran his finger across a piece of parchment and then finally stopped on a word. He looked up at Lupin and gave a sarcastically pleasant smile.

"You've got Varia," he said, smirking. "Now that you've got your information, clear out and get to your dormitories." The old man turned his back and walked away.

"Wait!" Lupin yelled after him. "Varia?!?!? There must be a mistake! Come back!" The old man simply waved a hand at him and yelled back "No mistake!"

Lupin turned back to the group of boys, now all staring at him in much confusion.

"Well, let's get going," he said and started for the exit door.

"What was that all about?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"I have no idea. But I sure could use Hermione right about now," Harry said back to him. Ron nodded vigorously in agreement.


End file.
